


It Feels Good

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam is determined to figure out why Dean won’t take his shirt off.





	It Feels Good

Dean hadn’t walked around without a shirt on in a while. It was probably weird that Sam had noticed, okay, it was definitely weird. At first, Sam thought he must be imagining it. He wanted to see Dean shirtless which made it feel like it had been a while. Once Sam noticed it thought, he couldn’t un-notice it. Weeks went by with Dean coming out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers. He didn’t take it off when they ran or trained together either.

It wasn’t like he did it all the time before, but Sam still occasionally got to take in the broad expanse of Dean’s back. He watched the muscles move under the skin and fantasized about running his hands over the jut of Dean's hip bones. He hated himself for it of course, but it didn’t stop him from looking.

Eventually, Sam decided to take matters into his own hands.

It was summer. Even when Sam shut off the AC and stripped down himself, Dean still sat around in his dark undershirts and boxers. He said they should go swimming. Dean refused. He suggested they pick up girls at the beach. Dean looked at him like he had two heads, made a comment about who was he and what did he do with Sam, and then still refused.

Finally, after whining and pouting and even reminding Dean of Dad’s expectations (which made Dean scrutinize him suspiciously since Sam never did what Dad said these days), Sam convinced a highly reluctant Dean to go for a run with him. As per usual, he stepped into the bathroom to put on his one pair of shorts and sleeveless t-shirt, coming out only to put on socks and lace up his sneakers. Sam didn’t comment.

He led the way into the sticky summer air and out of the pitted motel parking lot. Sam had asked a few of the kids at school if there was a place to go swimming. They had mentioned a local park so that was where Sam led them. It was a little over a couple miles away but Sam set a steady easy pace. Dean was faster on short sprints but he couldn’t keep up with Sam long distance.

It didn’t take long, between the heat and exertion, for them to start sweating. By the time, they reached the park Dean’s shirt was soaked, clinging to his chest and back. Sam wasn’t much better.

Sam stopped at water fountain for a drink.

Dean doubled over, breathing heavily. “What the fuck, dude? Could you have picked a hotter day for this?”

When Sam came up, he used the hem of his shirt to wipe the excess water and sweat from his face. He stepped back to give Dean a chance to drink.

“There’s a place to go swimming a little further in. We could go cool off,” Sam suggested.

Dean frowned and looked away considering. “If you want to, you can. I’ll just sit in the shade.”

Sam got irritated but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t ready to give up on his plan.

Sam was surprised there was no one else around on such a hot day. The water was still and peaceful looking, clear enough to see the sandy bottom for the first ten or so feet before it dropped off sharply.

He led the way, kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head when they got to the edge of the water. Dean looked away quickly when Sam tossed them into the shade where his brother sat.

The first few inches were bath water warm, but it got cooler on the next step. The sand wasn’t as slimy as he was expecting. When he got to almost mid thigh he took a breath and dove in. The water was refreshing, soothing his overheated skin. He surfaced further out, flingy his head around to get his dripping hair out of his eyes. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he swam.

He stopped, floating on his back, staring into the endless blue above him. It was peaceful. The only thing that could make it better was if Dean was floating beside him.

He sat up, treading water. Dean sat in the shade, his arms propped on his bent knees looking out over the water. “It’s nice. You should join me,” Sam called to him

Dean shook his head. “There’s probably leaches in there.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Suit yourself.” He went back to staring at the cloudless sky.

Sam was hurt and irritated and didn’t even understand why. He was trying to get his brother shirtless and failing. He wasn’t really allowed to be mad. But it was more than that. Dean refusing this one little thing felt like a symbol of everything that had changed over the past few years. Sam was the teenager but it was Dean who was keeping something from him.

Movement in the water brought Sam out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Dean a few feet from him shaking water out of his eyes. His shoulders were bare where they floated below the surface.

A stupid smile spread across Sam’s face. He couldn’t help it. “What about the leeches?”

Dean swatted his hand, sending a wave of water at Sam’s face. Sam sputtered.

“Didn’t wanna deal with you pouting for the rest of the day.”

Sam wiped the water from his eyes. “It’s nice though, isn’t it?”

Dean swarm closer to shore till his toes could touch. “Yeah, I guess. I’m gonna get a sunburn though.”

Sam hadn’t thought of that. The whole point had been to get Dean shirtless but he forget how much more sensitive to the sun Dean’s skin was. “I should have brought sunscreen.”

Dean squinted at him as Sam came in enough to touch too. “Why? Were you planning on coming here from the beginning?”

Sam bit his lip, realizing he’d been caught and waiting for Dean to get mad.

Dean shrugged. “Well, we're here now.”

“We don’t have to stay long,” Sam offered.

“Whatever.” Dean nodded his head toward the rest of the pond. “Get it out of your system.”

Sam hesitated. He’d wanted to hang out with Dean, not swim around the pond while Dean turned into a lobster. They used to wrestle and take turns trying to dunk each other. Sam wanted to feel the slip slide of their skin together, watch the water run off Dean’s pale skin.

Dean seemed to be trying to keep at least five feet of space between them at all time.

Sam sighed. “It’s okay. I’ve cooled off. We can get out now.”

“You sure you don’t wanna take another quick lap?” There was something off in Dean’s voice but Sam could tell what.

Sam made his way to the shore. “No. It’s okay.”

Sam got out, the sand sticking to his wet feet, his shorts clinging to his thighs. Dean was right behind him, arms wrapped around himself like he was cold. They didn’t have towels, so Sam tried to wring out his shorts as best he could while still wearing them. There was still no one around. He considered asking Dean to keep watch so he could strip down and wring them out for real.

He looked up to see Dean bending down to pick up his shirt. That’s when he realized why Dean had been refusing to take his shirt off.

“You got your nipples pierced?” Sam blurted.

Dean sighed, resigned. “Yeah, okay? Don’t tell Dad. He’d freak.”

“I won’t,” Sam promised quickly.

He couldn’t stop staring at the metal glinting on Dean’s chest. The cold water had made his nipples hard so they were framed perfectly by sliver on either side. Sam fingers twitched wanting to touch. He balled his hands into fists, willing himself not to get hard, since in wet shorts it would be more than obvious.

Sam licked his lips. “Did it hurt?” he murmured softly.

Dean’s head snapped up like he was going to tell Sam off. Whatever he was going to say died in his throat when he caught Sam’s eyes. “Yeah, a little.”

“Oh,” Sam said softly.

They finished drying off as best the could in silence. Dean lay back on the grass in the shade, still shirtless, one hand propped behind his head. Sam sat next to him, knees curled up to his chest, chin resting on top. They didn’t say anything but the air was tense between them. Sam eyes kept flicking to Dean’s chest.

“Why?” he finally asked.

Dean brought one thumb up to brush across his nipple. It hardened immediately, Dean’s lips parting. “It feels good,” he confessed.

Sam had pinched and played with his own nipples before while jerking off. It felt good but not enough for him to think it was worth sticking a metal rod through them.

“Oh,” Sam said again.

There was another beat of silence till Sam finally got the courage to blurt out, “Can I touch it?”

An unnamed emotion flashed on Dean’s face till he managed to put on a mask of indifference. “Sure, I guess.”

Sam sat forward beside Dean’s waist. Dean put both hands behind his head, giving Sam room. Sam reached out a tentative hand, hoping Dean didn’t notice the shaking, and brushed his index and middle finger over Dean’s nipple. The metal was smooth in contrast to Dean’s skin and slightly cooler.

Dean drew a shaky breath. Sam flicked his gaze to Dean’s face, taking in the dark heat in his eyes. He looked away and reached for Dean’s other nipple, waiting to be told to stop.

Dean didn’t say anything. Sam brushed against it, harder this time, feeling the bar beneath the skin. He pushed against it in a tight circle. Dean’s hips twitched.

He couldn’t pass anything more off as idle curiosity. Another touch would be to get a reaction from Dean. It would be too much.

Sam rolled the hard little bud between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the way the metal pushed against the inside. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, the slightest of groans escaping him.

Sam took the opportunity to lower his head to Dean’s chest and lick over the cool metal and hot skin.

Dean’s mouth popped open on an “Ahh.” One had flew to the side, the other to Sam’s back. Dean didn’t push him away, or pull him close. He just let his hand rest and watched Sam.

Sam kept their eyes locked as he ran his tongue in a circle and the worked the tip of his tongue under the metal ball.

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean’s hand made a fist against his back and released, pulling Sam closer.

It wasn’t a no. And even though it wasn’t the yes it should be, Sam went with it. He closed his mouth around Dean’s nipple, piercing and all. He sucked and flicked his tongue against it, swirled his tongue in circles.

Sam had heard Dean with girls. It was usually deep grunts and dirty talk. The noises Dean were making now were different, higher pitch mmm’s and ahh’s. His hips shifted restlessly against the grass. When Sam chanced a glance down, he could see the outline of Dean’s erection stretching toward the waistband of his shorts.

Sam wanted to reach his hand out and stroke over the hard line but he worried Dean would stop him. Instead, he braced a hand on the grass across Dean. He switched his mouth to Dean’s other side, sucking and lavishing attention. He used his free hand to pinch and tug at Dean’s other nipple. He got rougher than he meant to but Dean seemed to enjoy it.

“God, fuck, Sammy!” Dean’s hips bucked up against nothing. His cheeks were flushed and sweat dripped down his temple and gathered in the hollow of his throat.

Sam didn’t know the rules. They’d never done anything like this before. Was he allowed to lick it up? Would Dean push him away?

Dean moaned again. It made Sam feel powerful to know he was the reason Dean looked so disheveled. It gave him confidence.

He swung his leg over Dean’s thighs, straddling him. With his hand braced by Dean's head now, he lowered his mouth to Dean’s throat. It was salty and a little sour from the pond water but Sam moaned at the taste because it was Dean.

Dean’s hands went to Sam’s waist but before he could say anything Sam put his mouth back over Dean’s nipple. With Dean beneath him now, he could feel every desperate shift of Dean’s hips. Sam’s aching cock was pressed against Dean’s thigh. It let him feel every twitch and shiver.

“Can you come from this?” Sam whispered.

Dean nodded. “I’m close,” he sighed.

“I-I wanna see.” Sam closed his teeth over Dean’s nipple, the piercing caught between them.

Dean’s face was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, exhaling hard through his nose.

Sam switch to the other side and bit down again, flicking his tongue against the sensitive piece of flesh. Sam rubbed small circles into the other one and rolled it between his fingers.

Dean’s hips writhed beneath Sam. Sam shifted so their cocks rubbed together as Dean moved. He could feel the heat of it through four layers of damp fabric. There was enough friction to hurt but Sam didn’t care, and Dean didn’t seem to either.

Dean squeezed Sam’s waist, holding him still and he rutted against him.

“Oh god, Sammy, I’m gonna-”

Sam bit down hard.

Dean groaned. Sam could feel warmth spread between their trapped cocks as Dean came.

When Dean relaxed into the grass, Sam let go and sat up. Dean had his eyes closed, looking relaxed and beautiful. Sam’s nerves came back and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. Dean’s lips were parted and he really wanted to kiss him but he didn’t think that was allowed. Also, his cock was still hard but he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask Dean to do anything about it. He moved to get off Dean.

Dean held him still though, opening his eyes and sitting up so they were face to face.

“You didn’t-” Dean flicked his eyes down.

Sam shook his head, blushing. He’d just made his brother come from playing with his nipples and he was still blushing like a virgin. Some things were so unfair.

Dean slipped his fingers into the back of Sam’s shorts and brought them around.

“I could-” Dean worked his hand under Sam’s boxers, brushing against his cock.

Sam shivered. “You don’t have to.”

Dean kissed his neck and murmured against his skin. “I-um, I want to. Will you let me?”

Dean sounded almost nervous.

Sam nodded.

Dean got his hand around Sam’s cock, rubbing the precome leaking from his slit around the head. Sam grabbed at Dean’s bare shoulders bucking into his hand.

Dean put his other hand on the small of Sam's back, Dean guided Sam into a steady rhythm. He flicked his wrist over the head of Sam’s cock every few thrusts.

Sam was already turned on so it wasn’t long before he dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder. “Shit, Dean. I-”

Dean moved his hand from Sam’s back to cup his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sam came, just as their lips met, making it sloppy and open mouthed as Sam panted through it. Dean licked at Sam’s upper lip as Sam’s come sprayed over Dean’s fist and Sam’s stomach. When Sam came down, he was able to return the kiss better, meeting Dean’s tongue with his own.

Dean pulled back to rest his forehead against Sam’s. They sat there panting or a moment. Dean finally looked up and around.

“We should go rinse off. We’re lucky no one showed up.” He put his hands behind him, one of them still covered in come and looked up at Sam grinning.

Sam couldn't help but smile back. He never thought this would happen, much less that Dean would be so happy and calm about it. If Dean wasn’t going to freak out, Sam wouldn’t either. And maybe everything would work out in the end.


End file.
